Ratatouille (Film)
Ratatouille ist ein US-amerikanischer Animationsfilm aus dem Jahr 2007. Regisseure des Films sind Brad Bird und Jan Pinkava, die für ihre jeweils letzten Werke bei Pixar mit dem Oscar ausgezeichnet wurden. Es ist der achte abendfüllende Animations-Kinofilm der Pixar Animation Studios. Er lief am 29. Juni 2007 in den US-amerikanischen Kinos an; Kinostart für die deutschsprachige Version in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz war der 3. Oktober 2007. Die literarische Vorlage für die Filmgeschichte stammt von Jan Pinkava, Jim Capobianco und Brad Bird. Handlung Der Held des Films, Rémy, ist eine Wanderratte vom Lande mit einem selbst für Ratten ungewöhnlich feinen Geruchssinn. Neben einem kurzen Einsatz als Giftschnüffler für seine Rattenfamilie entwickelt er die Fähigkeit und die Liebe zu kulinarischen Kompositionen. Allein schon für Zutaten zum leckeren Essen begibt er sich in Lebensgefahr. Einer erschreckt wütenden Hausfrau können er und seine Sippe entkommen, bei der Flucht verliert er aber Familie und Freunde aus den Augen. Es verschlägt ihn zufällig durch lange Abwasserröhren nach Paris in die Nähe eines Feinschmecker-Lokals, welches sein verstorbenes Vorbild Gusteau, ein besonders dicker und gutmütiger Sternekoch, früher geführt hat. Gusteau vertrat zu seinen Lebzeiten das Motto „Jeder kann kochen“ und hatte einen Kochbuch-Bestseller unter diesem Namen veröffentlicht. Während des ganzen Films führt Rémy teils tiefsinnige Zwiesprache mit dem Geist dieses Mannes, welcher ihm immer wieder erscheint, ihm hilft, Entscheidungen zu treffen, sich jedoch selbst als Phantasiegebilde Rémys bezeichnet. Im Lokal angekommen beobachtet er den tollpatschigen und als Koch unfähigen Küchenjungen Linguini bei seiner Arbeit. So sieht Rémy, wie Linguini eine teilweise verschüttete Suppe mit Wasser und anderen Zutaten stümperhaft zu strecken versucht. Rémy – der Superkoch – rettet die Suppe heimlich durch leckere Zutaten. Nur Linguini erkennt dies und versteckt ihn vor dem heranrauschenden cholerischen Küchenchef Skinner unter einem Kochsieb. Kurz darauf wird die Suppe serviert und schmeckt just einer erschienenen Restaurantkritikerin vorzüglich. Linguini, der als Urheber angesehen wird und als einziger weiß, dass eigentlich die Ratte Rémy für diesen guten Geschmack verantwortlich ist, soll die Suppe nochmal zubereiten. Rémy wird bei seinem folgenden Fluchtversuch von Skinner entdeckt und sogleich von Linguini in einem Glas gefangen. Er erhält vom hinterhältigen Skinner den Auftrag, die gefangene Ratte weit vom Restaurant entfernt zu töten. Draußen am Flussufer klagt Linguini der Ratte sein Leid, woraufhin die beiden sich verständigen und in der Küche zusammenarbeiten wollen. Tags darauf hat das kulinarische Rettungsmanöver Rémys zu einer Überraschung geführt: Nach einem herausragenden Bericht über die Suppe in einer einschlägigen Zeitung erlebt das sich im Niedergang befindende Restaurant einen unerwarteten Aufschwung. Die Gäste und Kritiker loben deren vorzüglichen Geschmack und bestellen rund um die Uhr Linguinis Suppe. Rémy, unter Linguinis Kochmütze versteckt, dirigiert nach einigen Anfangsschwierigkeiten den Küchenjungen mit Hilfe seiner Haare wie eine Marionette. Durch Gewitztheit und Schnelligkeit kann Rémy zunächst seine Entdeckung durch den misstrauischen Küchenchef verhindern. So gelingt es, den Schein zu wahren, Linguini wäre ein guter Koch. Auf diese Weise kommt der junge Mann zu einem immer besseren Ruf, soll in der nächsten Zeit auch weitere Gerichte kredenzen und zieht so auch die Aufmerksamkeit der auf den plötzlichen Erfolg zunächst eifersüchtigen Köchin Colette auf sich. Skinner selbst beobachtet ihn misstrauisch, meint, hin und wieder auch Remy zu entdecken, kann jedoch seine Existenz letztendlich nicht zweifelsfrei feststellen. Zusätzlich fürchtet er den Tellerwäscher Linguini, weil der Tollpatsch laut einem Brief seiner bereits verstorbenen Mutter der Sohn Gusteaus ist und damit der eigentliche Erbe und Besitzer des Lokals, was aber nur ein geheimes Testament beweisen kann. Rémy kommt durch Zufall dahinter und schafft es auch, dem Bösewicht diese Papiere abzujagen. Kurz vor Ende der Vollstreckungsfrist wird Linguini dadurch neuer Chef des Restaurants. Er und Colette sind bald ein Paar, und aufgrund des großen Erfolges des Restaurants können er und Rémy sich eine neue luxuriöse Wohnung leisten, mit Blick über die ganze Stadt. Seine steile Karriere steigt Linguini zu Kopf, auf Fragen der Journalisten nach seiner Inspiration gibt er Colette an und verleugnet damit Rémy. Der wehrt sich zunächst noch durch kräftiges Haareziehen, wird dann aber von Linguini verstoßen mit der Begründung, er sei nicht Rémys Marionette. Enttäuscht plündert Rémy zusammen mit seiner wiedergefundenen Rattenfamilie die Speisekammer des Restaurants, wird von Linguini, der sich eigentlich bei Rémy entschuldigen wollte, dabei entdeckt und fortgejagt. Dies alles geschieht, kurz bevor der bedeutende Restaurantkritiker Ego dem Lokal einen erneuten Besuch abstatten will. Nach seinem lange zurückliegenden letzten Besuch war Egos Kritik der Grund, dass das Lokal in den Niedergang geriet. Es ist entscheidend für die Zukunft des Lokals, wie die neue Restaurantkritik des mächtigen und überheblichen Mannes ausfallen wird. Nach einer kurzzeitigen Gefangennahme Rémys durch Skinner und prompter Befreiungsaktion durch seine Rattenfamilie entscheidet sich Rémy, Linguini zu helfen. In der Küche angekommen stellt sich Linguini schützend vor ihn und gesteht in seiner Verzweiflung der Belegschaft, dass die kleine Ratte hinter dem Erfolg stehe, wonach diese geschlossen ungläubig die Küche verlässt und Linguini mit Rémy allein zurückbleibt. Rémys Rattenvater erkennt die Courage Linguinis und die Bedeutung des Kochens für seinen Sohn. Zusammen mit den zahllosen Ratten stellt er sich Rémys Anweisungen zur Verfügung. Alle werden kurzerhand heiß desinfiziert und ersetzen dann, von Rémy militärisch dirigiert, die komplette Küchenmannschaft und fabrizieren leckere Menüs für die wartenden Gäste. Linguini entfaltet plötzlich sein unerkanntes Talent: die fixe Bedienung auf Rollschuhen. Zusätzliche Unterstützung erfahren alle von der zurückgekehrten Colette. Der ungeduldige und überhebliche Ego macht sich inzwischen seine Notizen. Als Schwierigkeit hatte er dem Küchenchef die Auswahl des Gerichtes überlassen, mit welchem seine Zunge verwöhnt werden soll. Intuitiv entscheidet sich Rémy, Ego das „Bauerngericht“ Ratatouille zu servieren. Dieses Gericht scheint zwar zu simpel, weckt aber durch seine hervorragende Qualität Kindheitserinnerungen in Ego. Angeregt durch den besonderen Geschmack sieht sich Ego als kleiner Junge, welcher nach einem Sturz vom Fahrrad von der Mutter eben mit diesem Ratatouille verwöhnt wurde. Sein verbittertes Herz öffnet sich, er ist begeistert und möchte sich bedanken. Nach Aufklärung über den wahren Urheber des Gerichts durch Linguini und Colette, verlässt er höflich, aber wortlos das Lokal, schreibt geläutert eine lobende Kritik und bekennt sich dazu, ein treuer Fan des Restaurants zu sein. In seiner Kritik gesteht er auch ein, dass er Gusteaus Motto „Jeder kann kochen“, welches er stets abgelehnt hatte, nun endlich verstand. Inzwischen hat der abgehalfterte ehemalige Küchenchef Skinner den amtlichen Lebensmittelkontrolleur zu Hilfe gerufen. Dieser sieht die vielen Ratten bei der Arbeit in der Küche und veranlasst – nach einem ersten Hinderungsversuch durch einen Rattentrupp – pflichtgemäß die endgültige Schließung des Lokals. Linguini und Colette eröffnen daraufhin mit Rémy ein Bistro namens „La Ratatouille“, das sich sogleich großer Beliebtheit erfreut. Rémy und Colette kochen, Linguini sorgt für den perfekten Service, und Rémy führt zusätzlich einen kleinen Speiseraum für seine Rattenfreunde. Der nach der verkündeten Rattenplage unglaubwürdig gewordene Kritiker Ego ist Teilhaber des neuen Restaurants und ihm ein immer wiederkehrender treuer Gast. Stab Der Regisseur des Films ist Brad Bird, der zuletzt 2004 bei dem Pixar-Film Die Unglaublichen – The Incredibles Regie führte. Der ursprünglich geplante Regisseur, Jan Pinkava, Regisseur des Pixar-Kurzfilms Geri’s Game aus dem Jahr 1997, ist nun Co-Regisseur. Die Drehbuchautorinnen Emily Cook und Kathy Greenberg geben bei Ratatouille ihr Debüt. Entstehung Vorbereitung Zur Vorbereitung auf den Film waren Bird und Filmproduzent Brad Lewis mehrmals Gast in französischen Restaurants wie im French Laundry (Napa, San Francisco) und testeten dort Menüs. Lewis soll im French Laundry sogar ein zweitägiges Praktikum absolviert haben.movie-infos.net: Rattenscharfe Fakten zum Animations-Knaller!, 4. Oktober 2007 Außerdem nahm die gesamte Filmcrew an diversen Kochseminaren teil, um sich ein genaues Bild von den Aufgaben eines Kochs machen zu können.cinefacts.de: Das Erfolgsrezept… – Wie die köstlichen, feinen Gerichte in „Ratatouille“ kreiert wurden Animation Eine große technische Weiterentwicklung gegenüber früheren Animationsfilmen sind die dargestellten Textilien und Gewebe. Eine naturgetreue digitale Nachbildung dieser flexiblen Materialien galt lange als unmöglich. Die Entwicklung spezieller Software hierfür setzte erst 2001 mit dem Pixar-Film Die Monster AG ein. Dort zeigte man für wenige Sekunden ein zerknittertes T-Shirt in annehmbarer, den physikalischen Gesetzen gehorchender Bewegung. Mit The Incredibles – Die Unglaublichen wurden im Jahr 2005 neue Maßstäbe gesetzt; die Kleidung der Filmfiguren dort war allerdings zu großen Teilen aus latexähnlichem Stoff, der der digitalen Animation keine größeren Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Für Ratatouille entwarf das Animationsteam zwei Jahre später zum ersten Mal eine abwechslungsreiche Garderobe für die Filmfiguren. Neben verschiedenartiger Kleidung waren auch textile Requisiten wie z. B. Tischdecken vorgesehen. In der Endfassung des Films kommen insgesamt 190 unterschiedliche Objekte aus Stoff vor. Die besondere Schwierigkeit in der Darstellung lag hierbei in den vielschichtigen Kostümen samt Accessoires wie Schürze oder Kochmütze.cinefacts.de: Von Kochmützen und Tischwäsche… – „Ratatouille“ überschreitet die Grenzen des Stoffdesigns Aus Zeitgründen wurde bei den menschlichen Figuren auf die Modellierung ihrer Zehen verzichtet. Bis auf diese Ungenauigkeit haben sie aber einen anatomisch korrekten Körperbau. Küchenjunge Linguini hat eine Körpergröße von 1,92 Metern, die Ratte Rémy misst 18 Zentimeter. Die Figur Colette hat 176.030 animierte Haare auf dem Kopf. Pixar wies in diesem Zusammenhang darauf hin, dass der echte Durchschnittsmensch zwischen 100.000 und 200.000 hätte. Die Ratte trägt auf ihrem digitalen Körper sogar über 1.150.000 Haare.pixarplanet.com: Forums, 6. Juni 2007 Um eine möglichst realitätsnahe Abbildung der 270 im Film gezeigten Nahrungsmittel und Gerichte schaffen zu können, wurden diese zunächst in Wirklichkeit zubereitet, um dann sorgfältig fotografiert und digital nachgebildet zu werden. Außerdem beobachteten die Animatoren sorgfältig den Verderb von 15 Naturprodukten (Obst und Gemüse) und dokumentierten ihn ebenfalls mit Fotografien. Die so entstandenen Bilder und Beobachtungen dienten als Vorlage für einen Komposthaufen.movie-infos.de: „Ratatouille“ – Fun Facts zum Animationsfilm, 7. Juni 2007 Stil Kamerafrau Sharon Calahan berichtete nach den Dreharbeiten zu Ratatouille von ihren Intentionen, dem gesamten Film einen „satten Look“ zu geben. Zu diesem Zweck habe sie mit kräftigen Farben den Eindruck eines „perfekten Oktobertages“ in Frankreich zu vermitteln versucht. Viel gearbeitet habe sie mit einer Technik, die im Jahr 2004 für Findet Nemo entwickelt worden war. Diese verhelfe computeranimierten Figuren dazu, „lichtdurchlässig“ zu wirken, und lasse sie deshalb realistischer erscheinen. Für die Darstellung der Gerichte habe sie eine gewisse „Appetitlichkeit“ erreichen wollen, dazu seien verschiedene Lichtquellen in warmen Farben vonnöten gewesen, welche die natürlichen Farben von Lebensmitteln besser zum Vorschein brächten. Den Ratten sei mit der Belichtungstechnik zu Niedlichkeit und gleichzeitig Glaubwürdigkeit verholfen worden. Etwas stärker als der Rest des Tierkörpers wurden dazu die Ohren belichtet.cinefacts.de: Paris aus der Sicht eines Nagers… – Die Kameraperspektive von „Ratatouille“ Filmmusik Als Filmkomponist für Ratatouille fungierte Michael Giacchino, der bereits die Filmmusik für The Incredibles – Die Unglaublichen geschrieben hatte. Die verwendeten Instrumente sind vor allem Klavier und Streichinstrumente, die oft pizzicato gespielt wurden, aber auch Mundharmonika und Akkordeon. Neben einem musikalischen Hauptthema schrieb Giacchino zu jeder Filmfigur eigene charakteristische Melodiepassagen. Zur Hauptfigur Rémy existieren sogar zwei verschiedene Melodien: Ein Thema verdeutlicht mit seiner geheimnisvollen Energie Rémys Dynamik und Vitalität, das andere untermalt seine Sehnsüchte und Wünsche mit orchestralem Klang. Außerdem teilen sich Rémy und Linguini ein „Kumpelthema“, welches sich bei der ersten Begegnung der beiden zögerlich aufbaut und zum Ende des Films hin in ein triumphales Finale mündet. Als Gegenstück zur durchgängigen Computeranimation der Bilder sind weite Teile der Filmmusik rein akustisch aufgenommen. Weitere wichtige Themen gehören zu den Kochszenen im Restaurant; sie werden zumeist in Gang gesetzt durch die Figur der Colette. Die Musikuntermalung der Handlung um Skinner basiert auf einem Jazz-Motiv, um das herum im Laufe des Films immer konfuser und verrückter improvisiert wird und damit die Rollenentwicklung Skinners widerspiegelt. Ferner enthält der Soundtrack auch das Chanson Le Festin in einer Interpretation der Sängerin Camille.cinefacts.de: Eine Prise Musik… – Über den Score von Michael giacchino Michael Giacchino wurde für seine Musik für den Oscar nominiert. Titel und Namen Im offiziellen Trailer und auf den Filmplakaten wird darauf hingewiesen, dass der Titel (engl.) „rat·a·too·ee“ ˌræt.ə.ˈtu. i}}inogolo.com: Ratatouille → Audio Pronouncation (MP3-Datei; 26 kB) (Hörprobe) ausgesprochen wird, nicht „rat·at·ouille“ bzw. „rat·at·will“ (dt.: „Ratte nach Belieben“). Das Wortspiel mit „Ratatouille“ und „rat“ (engl.: Ratte) ist offensichtlich. Auf den deutschen Plakaten wird es zu „ratte·tuu·ii “ rat.ə.ˈtu. i}}, da man in Deutschland der französischen Sprechweise folgt. Im Film wird mit „ratte·pfuu·ii“ erneut auf den Titel angespielt. Gusteau ist vom Hörbild eng an Gusto angelehnt, dem italienischen Begriff für Geschmackssinn. Die Ratten Rémy und Django sollten ursprünglich die Namen „Art“ (engl.: Kunst) und „Pesto“ (ital. Würzsauce) tragen. Mit Vornamen heißt Linguini Alfredo und Gusteaus Vorname Auguste ist ein Anagramm seines Nachnamens. Weiterhin ist Linguini eine Pasta-Art. Synchronisation Für die deutsche Buch- und Dialogregie war Axel Malzacher verantwortlich. Anspielungen Im Film gibt es mehrere Verbindungen zu früheren Pixar-Filmen: Als Linguini in einer Sequenz seine Hose öffnet, ist auf seiner Unterhose deutlich das „Incredibles“-Logo zu sehen, und während einer Straßenszene läuft im Hintergrund Bomb Voyage durchs Bild, eine Figur ebenfalls aus The Incredibles – Die Unglaublichen. Außerdem fährt auf der Seine-Brücke der „Pizza-Planet“-Truck aus Toy Story (1995), ein Auto, das in nahezu jedem Pixar-Film zu sehen ist.IMDb: Trivia Das Geschäft, bei dem Rémy angesichts dessen Schaufensterdekoration Zweifel kommen, ob Ratten und Menschen Freunde sein können, gibt es tatsächlich.aurouze.fr Im Schaufenster hängen ununterbrochen seit 1925 21 Ratten, deren Genicke durch Fallen gebrochen wurden. Wie viel Geld Pixar für das Verwertungsrecht an Aurouze bezahlt hat, ist unbekannt.bloomberg.com In dem Kurzfilm "Dein Freund die Ratte" der auf der DVD erhalten ist, kam in einer der späteren Szenen Wall-E, der Darsteller des Nachfolgerfilms Wall-E vor, als er ein Fahrzeug auf dem Mars steuerte Beiwerk Vorfilm beziehungsweise DVD-Bonus zu Ratatouille ist Lifted (2006). Auf der DVD des Filmes gibt es als Bonus den etwa 10-minütigen Kurzfilm „Dein Freund, die Ratte“. Darin klären Rémy und sein Bruder, auf humorvolle Art, aber durchaus mit Anspruch auf Korrektheit, die Geschichte der Ratten. Dabei betonen sie zudem, dass sie selbst Wanderratten und keine Hausratten sind. Sie begründen die besondere Beziehung zwischen Mensch und Ratte damit, dass Ratten sich dem Menschen gegenüber auf Augenhöhe sehen, während sich Hunde dem Menschen unterwerfen und Katzen wiederum verächtlich auf den Menschen herabsehen. Des Weiteren räumen sie auch mit Vorurteilen auf, etwa dem der Ratte als Krankheitsüberträger, und betonen, dass nicht die Ratte, sondern der Rattenfloh die Pest übertrug. Zu Ratatouille erschien auch ein Videospiel. Es ist erhältlich für PlayStation 2, Wii, Ds, X box 360 und PC. Widmung Im Abspann erscheint eine Widmung an den Comic-Zeichner Dan Lee, der im Jahr 2005 im Alter von nur 35 Jahren an Lungenkrebs verstarb. Rezeption Wertungen der Kritik Die Kritik begegnete dem Film mit viel Lob. Bezüglich der Tierart stellte man fest, dass Rémys „riesige Augen“ und die „zartrosa Knuddelnase“ jede Rattenphobie verhinderten.Jörg Gerle: Ratatouille In: film-dienst Nr. 20/2007, S. 30 Rémy sei kultiviert, gepflegt, und alles an einer Ratte potenziell Eklige hätten die Macher vermieden: „Eine rundum angenehme und possierliche Ratte, die man sich in jedem Kinderzimmer sehr gut vorstellen kann.“Katja Lüthge: Eine Ratte für jeden Geschmack. In: Welt am Sonntag, 30. September 2007, S. 75 Die Animationen wurden vielerorts enthusiastisch aufgenommen, insbesondere die Gestik und das Mienenspiel Rémys wurden als „sensationell“, „differenziert“ und „perfekt“ bezeichnet.Andreas Platthaus: Kochen wie Gott in Frankreich. In: Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung, 6. Oktober 2007, S. 39Jens Balzer: Von der Kanalratte zum Küchenchef In: Berliner Zeitung, 4. Oktober 2007, S. 33 Eine solche Körperkomik habe man seit der Stummfilmzeit nicht mehr gesehen.Martin Zeyn: Von Ratten und Menschen. In: taz, 2. Oktober 2007, S. 18 „Jede Bewegung – sei es die einer Figur, sei es die der Kamera selbst – ist von pixar-typischer, flüssiger und musikalischer Gewandtheit: Sie wirkt natürlich, obwohl sie ganz und gar künstlich ist“ urteilte der Tagesspiegel,Sebastian Handke: Das Küchenkarusell. In: Der Tagesspiegel, 2. Oktober 2007, S. 26 derweil die Berliner Zeitung feststellte: „Wie die Animatoren durch die Haltung des Körpers, das Spiel der Augen und Pfoten die allmähliche Verfertigung der Rattengedanken beim Schnuppern und Schmecken zu zeigen verstehen – das hat man so im Kino noch nicht gesehen.“ Zudem sei der Kritiker Anton Ego die bislang überzeugendste Darstellung einer menschlichen Figur in einem am Rechner animierten Film.Daniel Kothenschulte: Iss deinen Müll und sei still. In: Frankfurter Rundschau, 4. Oktober 2007, S. 35 Die Kritiker hoben die visuelle Sinnlichkeit hervor, die Düfte und Geschmäcker, „lockende Farben“ und appetitlich anzusehende Speisen. Die beim Essen entstehenden synästhetischen Visionen stammten von ähnlichen Mitteln in Fantasia ab. Einhellig war die Meinung, dass Ratatouille detailversessen sei. Jedes dieser Details habe Seele; nicht auf Naturalismus, sondern auf Emotionen habe der Regisseur gesetzt. Originell und reich an Ideen fanden die Rezensenten die erzählte Geschichte,Anke Sterneborg: Auf richtigem Kochkurs In: Focus, 1. Oktober 2007, S. 78 wie seit den Zeiten der Person Walt Disneys nicht mehr, da stecke die ganze Liebe des Regisseurs. Ihm sei eine klare Dramaturgie und Figurenmotivation gelungen, eine wunderbare, seltene Mischung aus Humor, Gefühl und Spannung,Der Spiegel, 1. Oktober 2007, S. 181: Ratatouille ein Film, der mit unverkrampfter Leichtigkeit zwischen Komödie, Melodram und Action wechselt. Neben Lob am perfekten Timing etwa bei Verfolgungsjagden und dem „balletösen“ oder „rasantem“ Slapstick gab es Tadel, der den Slapstick für eher misslungen erklärte. Die F.A.Z. bemängelte zudem zu viel Niedlichkeit nach Art des Disney-Studios, und im Mittelteil würden Tempo und Spannung durch die Liebesgeschichte gehemmt. Genau umgekehrt deutete die Frankfurter Rundschau, dass Gusteaus Name durch seinen Nachfolger verwertet wird: „Die Analogie zur Trickfilmgeschichte ist unübersehbar: So wie hier unter einem großen Namen lieblos alte Rezepte verkocht werden, arbeitete man zuletzt bei Disney.“ Auf der einen Seite hieß es, das Parisbild sei eine Hommage an Disneys Aristocats, und man höre Melodien aus Mary Poppins. Auf der anderen Seite war zu vernehmen, das überzeugende hermetische Universum komme ohne popkulturelle Zitate aus.Frank Arnold: Ratatouille. In: epd Film Nr. 10/2007, S. 44 Dazwischen lag die Position, trotz Hommagen an verschiedene Trickfilmklassiker bleibe Ratatouille auch ohne diese Hintergrundkenntnisse verständlich. „Anspielungen müssen nicht als Gags herhalten, mit denen etwa die „Shrek“-Trilogie überfrachtet ist.“ Der Film sei „nostalgisch, aber nicht vorgestrig“ und überzeuge „auch diejenigen, die im Kino in den letzten Jahren zu viele witzige sprechende Tiere gesehen haben.“ Im Unterschied zu üblichen Trickfilmen haben die Figuren ein Herz und eine Seele. Ein Glück sei auch, dass die deutsche Synchronisation auf nichtprominente, dafür aber begabte Stimmen setze. Ähnlich, aber mit Nuancen, waren die Einschätzungen, wer das Zielpublikum sei – ein Film für die ganze Familie,Heinrich Oehmsen: Eine Ratte mit Stil. In: Hamburger Abendblatt, 27. September 2007, S. 11 nicht nur für Kinderaugen,Markus Keuschnigg: Eine Ratte mit gutem Geschmack. In: Die Presse, 1. Oktober 2007 oder nicht in erster Linie an Kinder gerichtet? Oder kein Kinderfilm, weil das Milieu der Haute Cuisine jungen Zuschauern fremd sein dürfte, aber auch für Kinder geeignet? Bezeichnete eine Kritik das Werk als gesellschaftskritisch, war einer anderen das Sozialgefüge nicht ausreichend dargestellt. Kulturpessimismus liege diesem Film fern: „Bei Pixar versucht man gegenwärtig lediglich zu beweisen, dass das Beste auch das Erfolgreichste sein kann. Egal welchen Müll die Leute sonst wo essen.“ Die Pixar-Macher müssten sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher gewesen sein, dass sie es wagten, einen Kritiker vorzuführen. Es sei „ganz gewiss Pixars größter künstlerischer Erfolg.“ Auszeichnungen ;Bogey 2007 * in Platin für 5 Millionen Kinobesucher innerhalb von 50 Tagen ;Satellite Awards 2007 * Bester Film (Real- oder Animationsfilm) ** weitere Nominierung: *** Beste Filmmusik – Michael Giacchino ;National Board of Review * Bester Animationsfilm 2007 ;Oscarverleihung 2008 * Bester Animationsfilm – Brad Bird ** weitere Nominierungen: *** Bestes Original-Drehbuch – Brad Bird, Jan Pinkava und Jim Capobianco *** Bester Ton – Randy Thom, Michael Semanick und Doc Kane *** Bester Tonschnitt – Randy Thom und Michael Silvers *** Beste Filmmusik – Michael Giacchino ;Golden Globe Awards 2008 * Bester Animationsfilm – Brad Bird ;British Academy Film Awards 2008 * Bester animierter Spielfilm – Brad Bird ;Annie Awards 2008 * Best Animated Feature * Best Animated Video Game * Best Character Animation in a Feature Production – Michal Makarewicz * Best Character Design in an Animated Feature Production – Carter Goodrich * Best Directing in an Animated Feature Production – Brad Bird * Best Music in an Animated Feature Production – Michael Giacchino * Best Production Design in an Animated Feature Production – Harley Jessup * Best Storyboarding in an Animated Feature Production – Ted Mathot * Best Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production – Ian Holm * Best Writing in an Animated Feature Production – Brad Bird ** weitere Nominierungen: *** Best Animated Effects *** Best Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production – Patrick Warburton *** Best Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production – Patton Oswalt ;Grammy Awards 2008 * Bestes komponiertes Soundtrackalbum für Film, Fernsehen oder visuelle Medien – Michael Giacchino Die Deutsche Film- und Medienbewertung (FBW) verlieh dem Film das Prädikat „besonders wertvoll”Bewertung [[Deutsche Film- und Medienbewertung (FBW)|der deutschen Film- und Medienbewertung (FBW)]] Weitere Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen sind bei der IMDb nachzulesen.IMDb: Awards for Ratatouille. Abgerufen am 15. November 2012. Kritikenspiegel ; Positiv * epd Film Nr. 10/2007, S. 44, von Frank Arnold: Ratatouille (originell und ausdrucksstark) * film-dienst Nr. 20/2007, S. 30, von Jörg Gerle: Ratatouille (emotional gewinnend, ungewöhnlich und technisch perfekt) * Berliner Zeitung, 4. Oktober 2007, S. 33, von Jens Balzer: Von der Kanalratte zum Küchenchef (das beste und lustigste Pixar-Werk seit Jahren) * Focus, 1. Oktober 2007, S. 78, von Anke Sterneborg: Auf richtigem Kochkurs (originell, sprühend witzig, gefühlvoll, vielseitig, liebevolle Details) * Frankfurter Rundschau, 4. Oktober 2007, S. 35, von Daniel Kothenschulte: Iss deinen Müll und sei still (Meisterwerk des Animationsfilms) * Hamburger Abendblatt, 27. September 2007, S. 11, von Heinrich Oehmsen: Eine Ratte mit Stil (das Richtige für die ganze Familie, amüsant, präziser Lokalkolorit) * Die Presse, 1. Oktober 2007, von Markus Keuschnigg: Eine Ratte mit gutem Geschmack (nicht nur für Kinder, großartig animiert, hat Dialogwitz, liebenswerte Nebenfiguren) * Der Spiegel, 1. Oktober 2007, S. 181, nicht gezeichnete Kurzkritik: Ratatouille (wunderbare, seltene Mischung aus Humor, Gefühl und Spannung) * Der Tagesspiegel, 2. Oktober 2007, S. 26, von Sebastian Handke: Das Küchenkarusell (unbeschwert und doch vielschichtig, eher für Erwachsene als für Kinder, Lob für Animation von Bewegung und Verfolgungsjagden) * taz, 2. Oktober 2007, S. 18, von Martin Zeyn: Von Ratten und Menschen (kein Kinderfilm, Körperkomik, rasanter Slapstick, atemberaubend animiert, klare Dramaturgie und Figurenmotivation) * Welt am Sonntag, 30. September 2007, S. 75, von Katja Lüthge: Eine Ratte für jeden Geschmack („der delikateste Animationsfilm seit Langem“, aber „nicht vorrangig Kinderunterhaltung“, differenziertes Minenspiel der Figuren) ; Eher positiv * F.A.Z., 6. Oktober 2007, S. 39, von Andreas Platthaus: Kochen wie Gott in Frankreich (mit Liebe gemacht, perfekt animiert, aber teils zu niedlich nach Disney-Art) Weblinks * * Offizielle Website zum Film (englisch) * Offizielle Webseite zum Film von Disney (deutsch) * Offizielle Website zum Film von Pixar (englisch) * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filmtitel 2007 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:Filmkomödie Kategorie:Slapstick-Film Kategorie:Kinderfilm Kategorie:Fantasyfilm